Hip Hip Revenge x3
by LakeviaxAcidic
Summary: Jenna finally has the man she loves--Gerard Way--but if her crazed ex gets his way, if he can't have Jenna...no one can. A dramatic romance of revenge featuring members of My Chemical Romance.


* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_You'll never get me alive._

_You'll never take me alive._

_Do what it takes to survive_

_cuz I'm still here._

_**She was falling.**_

_**Surrounded by darkness.**_

_**She could hear nothing…**_

_**She could see nothing…**_

_**She screamed.**_

_**Nothing more than a low whimper escaped her lips.**_

_**She heard a voice.**_

_**His voice.**_

_So long and goodnight._

_**She felt as though her head was spinning.**_

_**She was dizzy.**_

_**She felt ill.**_

_**She suddenly found herself trapped in a casket.**_

_**She could hear the muffled sounds of shovelful after shovelful of dirt being dumped on top of her.**_

_**She panicked.**_

_**She was choking.**_

_**All she could hear was the sound of his voice echoing through her mind...**_

_So long and goodnight._

* * *

_WAKE UP! WAKE UP! ON A SATURDAY NIGHT_

She awoke with a start. The sound of Hillary Duff's shrill voice filled her ears in a painful cacophony of sound. She immediately reached over to her bedside table, gripped her alarm clock and sent it flying across her room. The clock landed on the ground, exploding into a million plastic shards on impact. She quickly regretted this action, however, after realizing that she neglected to actually check the time beforehand.

"Jenna!?," her mother called to her from the bottom of the steps, "What was that sound? Please tell me it wasn't another alarm clock…"

Jenna sat up in bed, raising her arms above her head into a relaxing stretch and yawning softly before mumbling to herself, "I wouldn't keep breaking them if you didn't give me a goddamn reason…"

"Watch your mouth young lady." Jenna jumped, nearly falling out of bed. Her mother had suddenly appeared in her doorway without Jenna noticing at all."How exactly am I giving you a reason to destroy very expensive alarm clocks nearly every other week?"

"It's the god awful music you set them to play!"

Her mother shook her head, sighing softly before speaking, "If the music is so terrible, why not just hit the snooze button?"

"Perhaps I prefer smashing things?"

"Well…that's not healthy."

Jenna shrugged.

"Right well, now that your little hissy fit is over it's time for you to get out of bed. It's one o' clock in the afternoon."

"Oh come on Mom! Summer break seriously just started."

"Oh no no no. You're seventeen years old. Next summer you'll be going off to college and I am not going to let you waste this one in your bed!"

"Well…how about I just don't go to college hm? Problem solved. I'm going back to bed."

"Jenna. Up. Now."

With a heavy sigh, Jenna mumbled some form of "ok" and to her mother's satisfaction, climbed out of bed. With a smile, Jenna's mother then left the room.

After her mother's departure, Jenna slowly proceeded to shower, brush her teeth, and get dressed. She wore a simple, form fitting black tank top, a pair of faded, old, black jeans, both knees of which were ripped, and a single black, mesh arm warmer on her right arm. She then heavily applied some mascara and eyeliner to her deep green eyes, and brushed her chin length, jet black hair, her long bangs falling into her face--just the way she liked it.

After getting dressed, Jenna ran downstairs and began happily skipping toward the kitchen. She was stopped suddenly, however, by the sound of three male voices that were, of course, not her mother's. A wide smile spread across her face and she ran as quickly as she could into the kitchen.

"What the hell are you guys doing here at this ungodly hour?" She asked the owners of the three male voices: Frank, James, and Gerard.

Jenna, Frank, and Gerard had been friends since before Jenna could even walk. She had always lived just a few houses down from Gerard and his younger brother, Mikey, whom she was also very close to. James, for the past six months, had been Jenna's boyfriend.

Frank, Gerard, and Mikey had never liked James. They thought of him as arrogant, annoying, and much too promiscuous for their Jenna, but they supported her nonetheless. James was about an inch taller than Jenna and had black hair, piercing blue eyes, a lip ring on the right corner of his lip, and a permanent smile on his lips that never seemed to go away. No matter what was happening. Most found it quite unnerving when in his presence.

"Ungodly hour?" Frank asked, "Jenna it's like one thirty…P.M."

"Your point? It's summer! I am not supposed to be out of bed until at three at the latest, but alas, Mother dearest feels that waking up that late makes me seem a bit anti-social."

"You are anti-social." Gerard said, a faint smile on his lips.

"I most certainly am not! I hang out with freaks like you all the time don't I?"

"Oh so now we're freaks?" James chimed in.

"Indeed. Every single one of you…us."

"Well…better a freak than a fucking cheerleader or something I suppose," Frank mumbled, laughing softly.

"Oh shush. You all know that I would be the hottest mother fucker on the squad," Gerard said, sending everyone into a fit of laughter.

"Right, well, with that hideous image aside, what the hell are you guys doing here?"

James stood and wrapped his arms around Jenna's waist, gently pressing his lips against her's, which immediately elicited groans of disgust from the two others in the room.

"We came," James mumbled against Jenna's lips, "because we were bored and we missed you."

Jenna smiled and slowly pulled away from James, sensing a bit of unwanted tension filling the room.

"Well then, fellas, what's on today's agenda?" she asked happily.

"We aren't sure yet," Frank answered, "We were thinking about just getting Mikey and heading over to the mall?"

"That sounds good." Jenna said. "Oh shit, wait, where's my mom?"

"She said she was leaving to grab some lunch before catching a three o' clock flight to L.A." Gerard answered.

"Oh right right, I knew that. Well come on fellas, off to the mall!"

"Hey uh, while we're there, does anyone mind if we stop by American Eagle to visit Valorie?"

Valorie was Gerard's girlfriend of about three months. Mikey, Frank, and Jenna absolutely hated her. She was rude, vindictive, and treated Jenna terribly. However, much like with James and Jenna, the three supported Gerard's relationship with her.

"Erm sure…why not." Jenna answered, followed by an annoyed grunt from Frank.

"Well all righty then," Gerard said, smiling brightly, "let's go get Mikey and head for the mall!"

Everyone mumbled in agreement, the four piled into Frank's father's brand new SUV, and soon they headed to Way home to pick up Mikey.

After arriving at the Way home and waiting for at least an hour while Mikey finished straightening his hair, the now five of them piled into the car and Frank proceeded to drive to the mall.

"Are we there yet?!" Mikey asked after about thirty seconds.

"Um, Mikey, we aren't even a block away from your house yet." Jenna said.

"Oh right…I knew that."

"Why are you so anxious to get to the mall Mikey-Mike?" Jenna asked.

"Because Mikey is in loooovvvvveeee with…" Gerard said, turning around in the front passenger seat to smile back at Jenna.

"Shut up Gerard!" Mikey shouted!

"Hey! Quiet down back there! I'm trying to drive!" Frank said, laughing softly.

"Wait, who is Mikey in love with!?" Jenna asked.

"Some chick named Karma who works at Hot Topic." Frank answered.

"Holy shit Karma?!" James shrieked. His outburst was followed by total silence before Jenna finally asked…

"What is it? Do you know her or something?"

"I hope not…"

"What the hell does that mea…"

"WE'RE HERE!" Mikey shouted before Jenna could finish. He then jumped out of the car before Frank even had a chance to shut the engine off and by the time the others got into the mall, Mikey was completely out of sight.

"He must really have a thing for this Karma chick…" Jenna said to no one in particular.

"Yea, it's actually kind of annoying, but cute I guess." Gerard answered.

"Aww, our little Mikey is growing up so fast!" Jenna teased.

"I…I know! He just grew up so fast!" Gerard said, followed by a few dramatic sniffles.

Frank and James then laughed, spoiling Jenna and Gerard's _sentimental_ moment as they finally reached Hot Topic. As they stepped into the store, Jenna could see Mikey standing at the cash register, talking to a pretty girl with long black hair with hot pink highlights, deep blue eyes heavily lined with eyeliner and mascara, a nose ring, black nail polish, black jeans, and a black tank top which read "Hot Topic…all about the music" in red. Jenna rightfully assumed this mystery girl was Karma.

"Mikey and Karma sitting in a tree!" Frankie sang…loudly.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Gerard continued, just as loudly as Frank.

Gerard and Frank both turned to Jenna expectantly and she automatically knew that they wanted.

"First comes love!" She sang as the song went back to Gerard..

"Then comes marriage!"

For the big finish, Jenna, Frank, and Gerard linked arms and sang as loudly as they could…

"NOW HERE THEY COME WITH A BABY CARRIAGE!"

The three of them erupted in a fit of laughter at the look on Mikey's face. His mouth was hanging open and his eyes were wider than anyone thought humanly possible. In a word, poor Mikey was completely mortified. Karma took notice of Mikey's state and gave him a reassuring nudge before joining the rest in laughing. No one but Jenna noticed Jame's cold silence throughout the entire exchange.

"Ok ok guys that's enough humiliating poor Mikers for one day. Let's leave him be and go uh…visit Val." Jenna said, looking over at Gerard with a smile.

Gerard grinned back and led the way out of the store, happily making his way toward American Eagle Outfitters.

"I hate everything about this store." Frank mumbled to Jenna as they entered. "Including the employees."

"Shut it Frank." Gerard said angrily, having heard every word.

"I don't understand why none of you like Valorie. I think she's pretty awesome." James chimed in.

"Well we don't like you either James so your feelings on Val don't count." Frank snapped.

"Frank! Cool it buddy, ok?" Jenna said, quickly putting an end to the rapidly building tension.

At that moment, Valorie suddenly appeared from the back room.

"Oh my god Gerard! It's so good to see you! Oh, hey James!" Valorie exclaimed, deliberately leaving Jenna and Frank out of her greeting.

"Hey babe!" Gerard said, smiling. James simply nodded his head with a smile in greeting.

Jenna then watched as Valorie walked up to Gerard and pressed her lips against his, kissing him passionately. As soon as their lips collided, Jenna was reminded of the dream she'd had the previous night. Jenna's thoughts were interrupted, however, by the sound of Gerard calling her name.

"Jenna!?"

"Oh! I'm sorry…I guess I just zoned out…what's going on?"

"We. Are. Going. Back. To. My. Place. To. Watch. A. Ton. Of. Hor-ror. Flicks. And. Eat. Lots. Of. Unhealthy. Shit. James. Says. He. Can't. Go. But. Me. Mikey. Karma. Frank. And. Val-or-ie. Are. Do. You. Want. To?"

"Oh I'm not retarded Gee, you don't have to explain it so slowly!" Jenna then turned to James. "Why can't you go babe?"

"I have better shit to do." James answered with a shrug.

"Like what!?" Jenna exclaimed. "Play video games until your brain drips out of your ear?"

"Fuck you. I said I had better shit to do." James then stomped out of the store, leaving Jenna and everyone else feeling extremely confused.

"What's his problem?" Frank asked Jenna. From the corner of her eye she could see Gerard watching her, his hazel eyes full or worry.

"No clue." Jenna answered simply with a shrug of her shoulders. She honestly didn't know…though she did have a pretty good idea…and that frightened the hell out of her. "So…" she continued, "Let's go watch us some Rocky Horror!"

"That's not a horror movie." Valorie said with a flip of her mud brown hair.

"I don't know babe…Transylvanian transvestites are pretty freaky if you ask me" Gerard said, giving Jenna a small smile.

"Woot! Rocky Horror! Let's go!" Jenna shouted. She then led the way back to Hot Topic, where the group picked up Karma and Mikey, then out to the parking lot where they all climbed into Frank's father's SUV.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_What if I wanted to break?_

_Laugh it all off in your face…_

_What would you do?_

"I think Tim Curry looks pretty good in drag…" Jenna mumbled absent mindedly.

"Why do we hang out with this freak?" Frank joked. Jenna turned toward Frank with a wide smile on her lips "Because I'm fucking awesome and you all know it."

"Awesome? Hmph. Hardly." Valorie mumbled under her breath.

"Well Valorie, you may not think I'm too awesome but I'm sure as hell not deaf." Jenna snapped back at her.

"Who wants more popcorn!?" Gerard asked suddenly, jumping up with an empty bowl in his grasp.

"Oh Me!" Frank exclaimed.

"Us too Gee." Mikey answered for both him and Karma. The two were cuddled up on a love seat, a bowl of un-popped popcorn seeds resting between them.

"None for me baby. Popcorn is nothing more than a bunch of empty calories. I'd stay away from it if I were you Jenna. You seem to be really letting yourself go."

"One more word Valorie. Say one more word to me and I swear to god…"

"Ok! So that's popcorn for Frank, popcorn for Mikey and Karma, no popcorn for Val, and popcorn for me. How about you Jenna?"

"Sure Gee, I'll take some." Jenna mumbled, her green eyes resting on Valorie in a hateful glare.

Gerard then disappeared into the kitchen and returned with several bowls of popcorn. He gave a bowl to Frank, and one to be shared by Mikey and Karma, and was just about to hand one to Jenna when he realized it was the last one.

"Shit, I'm one short…"

"Oh it's fine Gee, we can just share it." Jenna said with a shrug.

"Are you sure you don't want your own bowl?" Gerard asked.

"Yeah, I won't be eating much of it anyway, I'm going for that anorexic bitch look...kinda like Valorie." Mikey, Frank, Karma and Jenna all laughed at that as Valorie scoffed and glared at the television. Turning to Gerard, Jenna could see that even he had a faint smile playing over his lips.

By the time the movie reached _Eddie_ everyone had fallen asleep except Jenna. As she looked around the room she couldn't help smiling at the sight. Frank was curled up in an armchair and snoring softly, his bowl of popcorn balanced on his chest. Karma rested in Mikey's arms, her head resting on his chest as they slept. She then turned her head to an armchair located across from Frank's and saw Valorie curled up and sleeping, a scowl on her lips as she dreamed. Looking beside her on the floor she saw Gerard. He was almost beautiful as he slept. He looked so peaceful and he was so pale that if it hadn't been for the way his chest slowly moved up and down, he could have easily been mistaken for dead.

With a smile Jenna turned her head back to the movie, humming softly along with the song _Rose Tints My World_. She was starting to get really into the song when all of a sudden she heard someone beside her.

"What happened with James at the mall today?" Gerard asked groggily. Jenna immediately stiffened. She had tried to hide how much James' behavior worried her and she thought she had done a damn good job of it.

_Who was I kidding, _she thought, _No one knows me better than Gerard…_

Jenna cleared her throat and spoke softly. "What do you mean…?"

"When James blew up like that. What was that about?"

Jenna shrugged. "I don't know. It's no big deal though."

"No. It is a big deal. I saw the look on your face when he yelled at you like that. You looked fucking terrified."

"Seriously Gee it's nothing. I'm sure he was just moody or something." Jenna blushed deeply, it was clear that she was beginning to worry. She knew that there was no point in lying to Gerard but goddamnit she had to try.

"Jenna…dude…you know you can't lie to me so don't even try. We've been best friends since forever, I know you better than you own mother." Gerard said with a smile as he moved to a sitting position. He stared down into Jenna's eyes then, his own hazel optics seeming to stare straight into her soul. "Please, just tell me, you and I both know that you need to tell someone. Who's better to tell then me?"

Accepting her defeat, Jenna slowly began to speak, "Well…"

"Gerard baby…" Valorie said, sounding as though she were still half asleep, "Would you walk me home now?"

Jenna heaved a sigh of relief, silently thanking Valorie for her more than welcome interruption. Gerard sighed as well, his sigh full of exasperation.

"Sure Val. Let's go."

With a final look of concern into Jenna's eyes, Gerard stood and led Valorie out of the door.

"So..." Valorie began as she and Gerard stepped off of the porch and began moving toward her house, "…what were you and Jenna chit-chatting about?"

"Oh nothing. Just what happened at the mall. That's all"

"Oh? What about what happened at the mall?"

"Nothing."

"You're keeping something from me. I can tell."

Gerard heaved a frustrated sigh.

"I'm not hiding anything from you. You're just being paranoid."

"Bullshit! What is this? Jenna comes before me now?"

"I never said that! What is wrong with you?"

"Look. I don't like her. Never have. Never will. She's a fucking freak! And now here you are having fucking private conversations with her!"

"I'll have private conversations with whoever I want Valorie. Jenna is my best friend and has been since we were babies for christsakes."

"Well your little BFF wants something of mine that she cannot and will not ever fucking have."

"Oh really? And what's that?"

"You."

The two arrived at Valorie's house and stood on the front porch.

"Val, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Look, I'm a girl. I can sense these things and I know that Jenna is going to try to steal you from me and to be honest, I don't think you should hang out with her anymore." Valorie flipped her hair and glared into Gerard's eyes.

Gerard laughed bitterly. "You're kidding right? I mean, this has got to be a joke, Jenna has been my best friend for forever! You knew that when we started going out!"

"I might have known that but I had no idea she was such a damn whore!"

Gerard stiffened and his hazel eyes darkened with anger.

"What did you just call her?"

"I called her a damn whore! You can either stay away from that little bitch, or you can say goodbye to me goddamnit. Forever."

Without a moment of hesitation, Gerard grinned and wrapped his arms around Valorie's waist. He leaned down until his lips lightly brushed her ear and whispered, "Goodbye Valorie. Forever."

SLAP

Gerard grabbed his cheek and felt the heat radiating from the hand shaped bruise that was already forming there. He looked up just in time to see Valorie slamming the door shut in his face.

"Good riddance." He muttered as he turned and made his way home.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**

* * *

**

_Love is blind..._

_Through bloodshot eyes..._

When Gerard arrived home he was greeted by the sight of Jenna sprawled out on the couch, her eyes glued to the television. Looking around the room he noticed that Karma, Frank , and Mikey were all MIA.

"Hey J…where is everyone?" Gerard asked, pushing Jenna's feet off of the couch and plopping down in the spot they once rested in.

"Hiya Gerard!" Jenna said happily. "Frank and Karma went home and Mikey has locked himself in his bedroom to read comics or read up on D&D or some other dorktastic activity…"

Gerard laughed softly and turned his attention to the television. "Whoa, Child's Play?"

"Hell yes!" Jenna exclaimed, "Possessed dolls and fucked up kids…what more could you possibly ask for in a horror flick?"

Gerard returned his gaze to Jenna and smiled. "So, you look pretty comfy, you planning to stay?"

"Yeah, your mom came home and said it was ok. I just don't feel like going home to an empty house you know? Too quiet."

"Ah well, in that case, shall I refill the popcorn and select our next few movies for the evening?"

"Popcorn, yes, but who says you get to choose the next movies?"

"Um, the fact that the horror marathon was my idea and that this is...my house."

"Whatever. You better pick something good though."

"Ha! Nightmare on Elmstreet marathon! Heyo!" Gerard called over his shoulder as he made his way into the kitchen to refill the empty popcorn bowl.

"Ah seriously?! There are like a bijillion of those movies!" Jenna yelled into the kitchen.

"Yep! You want soda or something too? We have Sprite, Diet Coke, and Moutain Dew…"

"Ugh, Mountain Dew please. I'm clearly going to need the caffiene."

Gerard laughed loudly as he returned to the living room, bringing with him a large bowl of popcorn, one Diet Coke, and one Moutain Dew. He set the bowl on the small coffee table and handed Jenna her soda before taking a seat next to her.

"Holy shit…" Jenna said as Gerard sat down.

"What?" Gerard asked, turning to find Jenna staring at him with wide eyes.

"What the hell happened to your face?!" Jenna shouted. "It…looks so weird…like a hand or something…"

Gerard had completely forgotten about his fight with Valorie and instantly lifted his hand to his cheek. He could still feel the heat radiating from the bruise and sighed softly.

"Damn, is it really that bad?" He asked.

"Yeah dude, it's really fucking red, almost purple. What the hell happened?"

"Long story short, Valorie and I broke up and she didn't take it very well."

"She fucking hit you!? Jesus christ what a bitch!"

"Yeah well…"

"You want some ice or something for that?"

"Nah. I'll be fine."

"If you say so. So uh, why did you guys break up?"

"Eh, it's a long story. I'll explain some other time."

"Fair enough."

With that, Jenna and Gerard settled in with their popcorn and soda and proceeded to start their _Nightmare on Elmstreet marathon_. They barely made it past the second film before the two of them passed out on the couch.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

Gerard was startled awake by the sound of knocking at the door. Looking down at his cellphone, he sighed heavily as he took in the time. "Who the fuck could that possibly be? It's four o clock in the fucking morning…" He asked himself as he stood and moved to answer the door. Behind him, unbeknownst to him, Jenna lay awake as well, her eyes still heavy with sleep, but her curiosity kicked into full gear.

_Who the hell is that…_she thought to herself.

She then watched as Gerard slowly opened the door. As soon as the door open, Jenna could hear Gerard heave another heavy sigh before quickly stepping out onto the porch.

"Who the hell is that?" Jenna muttered to herself. Without a second thought, Jenna quickly climbed off of the couch and moved to the window beside the door. Carefully pushing the edge of a heavy velvet curtain aside, Jenna crouched down and peeped out of the window, taking extra care to make sure she remained hidden within the shadows. Through the window, Jenna could see Gerard standing with his arms crossed over his chest, his brow furrowed into an annoyed expression. In front of him stood Valorie. She was waving her arms around in the air and seemed to be speaking quite frantically, so, in order to figure out what was being said, Jenna carefully pressed her ear to the cool glass window.

"...and all Im saying is that I have no idea what came over me and I had no right to judge her that way and I am really really sorry and all I want to do is get back together. I mean, I know we only broke up what? Like four or five hours ago? It was by far like...the biggest mistake of my life and you know, I just really have no idea what came over me! I really hope you'll forgive me and that we can work past this ya know? I mean, I like love you Gerard! Seriously and if..."

"Valorie,"Gerard interrupted, "Yes, what you said earlier was completely uncalled for and untrue, but it also made me completely rethink my feelings for you. You obviously can't trust me and the fact that you actually tried to make me choose between one of my closet friends is just…"

"Well I wouldn't have so much fucking trouble trusting you if you didn't spend every minute of every day with **HER**! I saw her on the fucking couch with you ya know! Sure did move on pretty goddamn fast didn't you? I bet you've been fucking her behind my back right? God you fucking pig! I hope you have a happy life with that fucked up **WHORE**!" Valorie shouted. However, her voice suddenly became calm…yet each word she spoke next was full of hateful venom…"Oh but don't you worry Gerard. Whether you choose to accept it or not, you are mine. If I can't have you, no one will. Especially not that whore on your couch."

Gerard's face was deep red and his eyes were aflame with anger. His fingers tightly gripped his arms until he nearly broke the skin, but when he spoke, he spoke calmly, every word laced with just as much venom…no…even more hateful venom then Valorie's. "Get off of my porch. Get away from my house. Leave me, my friends, and my family alone you crazy. Fucking. Bitch."

Without waiting to see if Valorie would actually leave, Gerard turned on his heels and began making his way toward the door. Upon hearing his footsteps, Jenna quickly ran back to the couch and got settled into her original spot with mere seconds to spare as Gerard stepped into the house, gently closing the door behind him. She could feel the couch shift with his body weight as he sat beside her.

"Valorie's not the only one I've had to rethink my feelings for..." Gerard mumbled to himself before he began gently shaking Jenna "awake".

"Hey J? Jenna…?" He said softly.

"Hm...?" She groaned groggily, trying to sound as sleepy as possible.

"Hey you." Gerard said with a smile. "I could sleep on the couch if you want and you could sleep in my room."

"Gerard..."Jenna began, still keeping up her "sleepy" act. "Your room is the basement and as much as I love you buddy, there is no way in hell I'm going anywhere near that basement alone."

Gerard laughed softly. "Suit yourself, you can stay here on the hard, lumpy couch while I go down to the scary basement and sleep in my nice, warm, comfy bed…"

"I actually find this couch quite comfortable...'night Gee, don't let the scary basement monsters eat your spleen."

"Good night J. Don't let the slimy couch monsters eat your hair."

Gerard then made his way toward the door leading down to the basement but stopped as he reache the door and turned back to Jenna. As they stared into each others' eyes, the same thought crossed both of their minds...

_Everything would be so perfect...if you were mine..._

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**

* * *

**

_One more time to say…_

_I'll love you always,_

_and keeping faith…_

_letting love find a way._

Jenna woke up around ten thirty the next morning and after sharing a quick breakfast with Gerard, Mikey, and Ms. Way, she decided it would be a good idea to go home to see if her mother had tried to call the night before. After the brief walk home—she lived right next door—Jenna stepped up onto her porch and found that the front door was let open a bit. Her lips turned down into a deep frown as she thought to herself _I'm not that forgetful am I?_

She then apprehensively stepped into her house and was shocked to find James seated stiffly on her couch, his eyes fixed on a blank television screen.

"I found the spare key under the doormat." James mumbled when Jenna entered the house, his eyes still fixed on the screen.

"Oh..." Jenna was slightly relieved to know that she hadn't completely forgotten to lock up when she left, but there was still a heavy feeling of apprehensive that rested in the pit of her stomach.

"Where were you last night?" James asked, his eyes never moving from the blank screen, his voice monotone and empty of any recognizable emotion.

"Gerard's house. The same place I told you I was going to be at the mall." Jenna slowly moved toward the couch as she spoke, her eyes on James the entire time as she moved near him.

"What were you doing at Gerard's house all fuckin' night?" James asked. He spoke Gerard's name with anger and disdain...and that frightened Jenna. That and the fact that he had yet to even glance in her direction. His eyes remained glued to the blank screen.

"What the hell kind of question is that? I stay there all the time. I was watching a movie and I decided to stay since I don't like having to stay in this big ass house all by myself."

James suddenly stood and made his way toward Jenna…her heart nearly stopped when she took in his appearance. Bloodshot eyes, disheveled clothing, sickly pale and clammy flesh…and that same goddamn smile. James stopped in front of her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Aw baby…you could have called me…I would have come over here and taken real good care of you…" As he spoke, he slowly inched his mouth closer and closer to Jenna's and when he finished, he forcefully pressed his lips against her's, kissing her deeply. Though she was still afraid, Jenna saw no real reason not to kiss him back…he was her boyfriend after all…but as the kiss deepened, James' grip around her waist grew tighter and tighter…so tight that she was forced to pull away from his lips, gasping for air.

"James!" She gasped…"James you're holding to tight! I…I can't breathe!" James ignored Jenna's plea, his lips moving to her neck where he roughly kiss and nibbled along her flesh. His hands slipped underneath her t-shirt and he tightly gripped her waist once again, his nails digging into her.

"James! Stop! You're hurting me!" Jenna shouted. With a frustrated growl James pushed Jenna away from him with enough force to knock her to the ground.

"What the fuck is your goddamn problem huh?!" James demanded. "What?! I'm not good enough for you anymore? Hm? Is that it? What, you got a taste of Gerard's dick and suddenly mine isn't good enough for you anymore? Huh? Is that it you fucking slut?"

Jenna stared up at him, her eyes wide with fear. "James, what are you talking about…what's wrong with you?"

"Shut up!" James shouted "Just shut up just…just….GODDAMNIT!" James suddenly raised his arm and his hand came crashing down on Jenna's face.

Hard.

Jenna grunted in pain as he hit her, the force of the blow causing her head to snap back and bang against the floor. The force was enough to knock her unconscious but not before…

Not before she got a good look at James' left arm and saw what she hoped and prayed she would never see again.

Tracks.

Scars and bruises running up and down his left arm.

Scars and bruises left behind after forcing a syringe into his veins.

A syringe full of Heroine.

James was a Heroine addict.

Jenna then fell unconscious and James, seeing what he had done, sped from her home, cursing himself for his actions as he ran.

A few hours later, Jenna finally regained consciousness and despite a severe headache, managed to slowly stand and make her way toward the phone that rested on the end table near the door. She gripped the phone tightly and immediately began dialing the oh so familiar digits.

"Hello?"

"H..hey Mikey…"

"Hey Jenna! Whats up? You sound really shakey…"

"Oh nothing, I'm fine…is um…is Gerard there?"

"Yea, hold on a sec....Hey Gerard! Jenna's on the phone!"

"Hey J, what's up?"

"I need you…to come here…now…"

"What's wrong?!"

"Now."

"Ok ok I'm on my way…I'll…I'll be there in like two minutes."

"Hurry."

"I will."

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**

* * *

**

_Back home off the run._

_Singing songs that make you slit your wrists,_

_it isn't that much fun staring down a loaded gun._

Five minutes later, Gerard stood on Jenna's porch, calling her name through the door as he knocked.

"Jenna!?"

Jenna sat in the living room, sprawled out on the couch with a bag of ice under her head

"The door is open…" She called meekly.

Gerard quickly opened the door and ran into the dimly lit room. He paused in his haste for open as he looked around the room for Jenna and gently pushed the door closed behind him.

"Jenna? Where are you?" He called.

"I'm right here." Jenna said softly.

Gerard turned his attention to the couch and slowly approached it. His eyes widened as he took in Jenna's pale form. On her cheek was a shallow cut surrounded by a grotesquely miscolored bruise. Her eyes were red and swollen and tears steadily poured from them.

"J…Jenna…what the fuck…what the hell happened?!"

Jenna sat up on the couch and moved to one side, making room for Gerard to have a seat. As he sat, Jenna began to speak. "James."

"James? James did this to you!?"

"Gerard," Jenna sighed softly, "just sit down and listen. I know you're going to have a fucking ton of questions but please, for now, just listen."

Gerard nodded and Jenna watched as he gently bit down on his lip, a reminder to keep his mouth closed.

"James…James and I have been together for over six months now. Six months. But…it almost ended not too long ago. Three months into our relationship I noticed that he'd changed, I just couldn't figure out what it was. He would have random mood swings, he would disappear for hours when we were supposed to be together, he was late for everything, and he was constantly jumpy. He even hit me a few times. It was never too hard, and never anywhere noticeable. Just in places I could easily conceal. All those nights that I came crying to you for no reason. The nights when I would just run into your room without saying anything...It was because I was afraid…terrified…of James. I had no idea what was going on…for the longest time I thought it was me. Something I was doing wrong. He is my very first boyfriend after all I…I have no idea how a relationship is supposed to work…" Jenna felt Gerard slowly wrap his arms around her waist and rest his head on her shoulder...she could feel something warm and wet seeping through her sleeve and she quickly realized they were tears.

Gerard wanted to say something. He wanted to know why she kept this from him, but he let her go on, she asked him not to say anything until she was finished, and that is what he was going to do.

Jenna continued. "Finally, I found the courage to go to his house and talk to him. When I got there, the door was wide open and I just…went in. I ran up through the hall and burst into his bedroom to see if he was okay and I found him curled up in a pathetic little ball on his bed. He was sobbing with an elastic tourniquet wrapped around his arm. There was a small red mark on his arm and beside him...there was a syringe."

"Jesus fucking christ…" Gerard whispered angrily. His grip around Jenna's waist tightened protectively.

"I had no idea what was going on at first…I mean…I did…but it just didn't register. I stood there for at least ten goddamn minutes just staring at him. Then it just…hit me. The mood swings. The way he would just disappear sometimes. It made sense now. Heroin. I…just fucking lost it then. I started screaming at him. I didn't give a fuck if he hit me or no. I just kept screaming. I told him what an idiot he was for doing that to himself and for allowing himself to do that to me. He just sat there staring at me and kept crying. I kept screaming until I saw him getting up…I don't think it was because I was afraid he was going to hit me…I just…I don't know…He…he got up, walked over to me, and fell to his knees. He said he was sorry and he would never do anything like that again and that he loved me and he was going to quit for me...he could change. He knew he could. And he was going to…for me. Like an idiot, I forgave him. I told him I would help him get through it. For a while he seemed really committed and he was doing so well, but...he's doing it again. I know he is. There was that day at the mall when he just flipped out on me and today he was here when I came home and...he was acting so strange…I don't know what I did but he hit me again...that's what happened to my cheek. I fell and banged my against the floor…that's what happened to my head. I don't know where the hell he went because I blacked out after…but before I did...I saw the tracks...that's how I know he's using again...there were so many marks... I'm finished."

With a sigh, Jenna then looked down at Gerard and saw him looking back up at her. He stared straight into her eyes. They sat together, just staring into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours, until Gerard finally spoke, his voice hoarse and distant.

"Why would you keep this from us? Me and the guys? Me! We could have helped you. We could have protected you! We could have made sure he never came near you again and never laid another finger on you! What were you thinking?"

"I don't know…I guess I was just trying to protect all of you…I was afraid that if I told you guys and he found out...I...Gerard I don't know what the hell I'm supposed to do."

"Jenna…" Gerard whispered.

"Hm?"

"I love you."

Jenna stiffened in his arms, her eyes still locked on his as he lifted his head, bringing his face mere inches away from hers.

"You…what?" Jenna asked, dumbfounded.

In order to get his point across, Gerard slowly pressed his lips to hers. She eagerly returned his kiss, her pale skin flushed a soft shade of red and her heart pounding in her chest.

Gerard slowly pulled away from her lips, a smile on his face. "I said, I love you. Now pack your stuff. You're staying with us until your mom gets back."

"Wait…Gerard what if James…"

"James…will never touch you again. Get your stuff." Jenna sighed softly, knowing she couldn't win, and did what she was told…although…She couldn't honestly say that she wasn't thrilled about what had just transpired between her and Gerard. She finally had the man of her dreams. Sure, she had a crazy, drug addicted boyfriend to worry about, but having Gerard by her side had to count for something.

When Jenna finished packing, she and Gerard walked to the Way home together hand-in-hand. When they entered the living room they found Frank and Mikey playing video games.

"You look tired sugar," Gerard spoke softly to Jenna "Do you want to go down to my room and get some sleep?"

Jenna smiled softly and nodded. "Yea...thank you Gee."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The two then shared a gentle kiss and Gerard watched as Jenna headed down to the basement. After she disappeared behind the door, Gerard turned his attention to Mikey and Frank, both of whom had their attention on him, their mouths hanging open in sheer shock and amazement.

"Whoa dude…What was all that? Jenna is with James…isn't she?" Frank asked, his face and voice both masked in utter confusion.

"Fuck that pathetic mother fucker! I swear to god if I ever see James goddamn Baxter again I'll slit his fucking goddamn throat!" Gerard shouted.

"Whoa! Gee…what's up?" Mikey asked, his eyes widening at his brother's sudden outburst.

"He's a piece of shit drug addict and he hit Jenna. Our Jenna. My Jenna!"

"What the fuck!? Hold on a sec Gee...what are you talking about? Just calm down and explain what's going on…" Mikey said still in partial shock from his brother's burst of rage.

Gerard explained what happened earlier that as calmly as he could and by the time he was finished, the other two were just as livid.

"Why would she keep that shit from us! I mean…dude…it's us!" Frankie yelled.

"I knew there was something wrong with that goddamn bastard…I fucking knew it!" Mikey added.

"All right, all right guys just…just stop yelling!" Mikey and Frank stopped immediately, their faces flushed with anger. "I'm just as pissed as you two, but Jenna is in my basement trying to get some slee..." Gerard was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I'll get it, we ordered a pizza before you got here..." Mikey said. He went over to the door, Gerard and Frankie following closely behind him, but, when Mikey opened the door, he was surprised to see, not the pizza guy, but a Mr. James Baxter.

His hair was messy, he had large bags under his bloodshot eyes, he was much paler than usual, and his clothing was stained and disheveled.

"Hey guys...is uh...is Jenn..."

Before he could get his sentence out, Gerard pushed past Mikey and Frank and knocked James to the ground. He shouted incoherently and began slamming his fist into James' face. James, however, managed to get one good punch in, hitting Gerard in his stomach and knocking the wind out of him. James then pushed Gerard off of him as he caught his breath, but before he could get away, Mikey and Frank joined in. Frank tackled him to the ground as he tried to stand and Mikey sent him a few good kicks in the side. Gerard got his breath back and rejoined the fight. The guys had been fighting for at least twenty minutes before they were stopped by someone shouting at them.

"Guys stop! Get off of each other!" Jenna yelled from the front door.

"J..we...we're just..." Gerard tried to explain.

"No Gerard, It's ok. I know exactly what you guys were doing, and frankly, I don't see a goddamn thing wrong with it. I just want you guys to stop because you're getting pretty fucking close to killing the poor bastard, and he's doing a fine job of doing that himself and…well…the pizza guy has been standing there for awhile."

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**

* * *

**

_You'll never get me alive. _

_You'll never take me alive._

_Do what it takes to survive,_

_Cuz I'm still here…_

"That whore! That stupid fucking bitch!" James shouted to no one as he limped away from the Way residence. His lip was torn and bleeding, his eye swollen and purple-ish, and his nose pretty damn close to broken. He limped a bit further and paused upon realizing exactly where he was. He turned his head to the side and saw Jenna's home. Knowing the spare key would be where it always was, James had an idea.

He quickly turned onto Jenna's driveway and stepped up to her door. As he predicted, the spare key was still under the doormat…just waiting for him. He unlocked the door and headed straight for the kitchen, where he sat and waited for Jenna to arrive. After forty-five minutes of waiting, James heard the front door open and immediately stood, waiting to hear the sound of voices and hoping Jenna would be alone.

"Jenna honey! I got home a little earlier than expected and I thought maybe we could go grab a bite to eat! Jenna?" James froze and his heart nearly stopped as he heard the voice of Jenna's mother ring through the house.

"Jenna!? Hm…I guess she ran off to Donna Way's." Jenna's mother said with a sigh. A smile then graced her lips. "Gerard and Jenna are going to make us some beautiful grandchildren one day." Jenna's mother joked to herself.

If possible, hearing this infuriated James even more. Before he could even begin to really think about what he was doing, he was consumed by uncontrollable rage. He wrapped his hand around the smooth handle. He slid it behind his back. He slowly crept into the living and found himself facing the back of Her head.

Sensing someone behind her, Jenna's mother slowly turned around. "Oh! James, honey!" she exclaimed as she turned to face him. "You scared me to death!"

________________________________________

"What time is it?" Jenna asked Gerard. They were seated together on the couch, Jenna's head rested on Gerard's shoulder as they blankly stared at the television.

"About a quarter 'til ten. Why?"

"I should probably go see if my mom has tried to call today…"

"Ok, hold on a sec, let me get my shoes."

"What? Gee, you don't have to come with me, I right next door. I'll be back in like, five minutes."

"Jenna. I love you. You have a psychotic, heroin addicted ex-boyfriend. It's dark. I'm coming with you."

"Yea-yea…" Jenna mumbled as she stepped out of the door.

The two stepped off of Gerard's porch hand in hand, and began a silent, moonlit walk back to Jenna's house. As they walked, Jenna could feel Gerard's gaze every few seconds, and she knew him well enough to know that each gaze was full of worry and love.

As they neared Jenna's house, Jenna noticed a familiar black Honda parked in the driveway. She immediately stopped walking and turned to Gerard.

"Hot damn! She's home early!" Jenna exclaimed, and she and Gerard began sprinting for the door. They couldn't wait to tell Jenna's mother that she and Gerard were finally together. Jenna and Gerard's parents had always joked and teased the two about how they belonged together.

As they reached the front door, Jenna noticed it was cracked open. "Do you think she stepped out or something?" Jenna asked shakily, knowing very well that nothing good would be found behind the door.

"She could have." Gerard said soothingly, sensing the worry in Jenna's voice. "I'll go in first ok?" Jenna stood on the porch and nodded silently.

Gerard, slowly pushed the door open and stepped into the house.

"Oh…oh my god…oh my god Jenna! Jenna!"

Jenna quickly ran in after him, and nearly collapsed from what she saw.

**The entire living room.**

**The walls.**

**The floor.**

**The couch.**

**The curtains.**

**The television.**

**Was covered in a deep crimson subtance.**

**Blood.**

"Oh god…" Jenna gasped. "MOM!? MOM PLEASE ANSWER ME! WHERE ARE YOU?! MOM!" Jenna collapsed onto the floor in a fit of violent sobs as Gerard began searching every inch of the house for her mother. When he found her, the little color in his cheeks drained, his knees weakened, and his eyes watered. He quickly pulled out his cell phone and called the police. On the third ring the phone was answered by a woman with a thick Jersey accent. The nonchalance in her voice sickened and infuriated Gerard.

"911 Emoigincy. How can we help ya taday?"

"My...my girlfriend's mother...she's...she's dead...please hurry..." Gerard stammered into the phone.

"Ok suh, I'm sendin' an ambulance and the police immediately. Now, are ya surah the woman is dead? Ya've checked pulse and all that?"

"Her limbs are no longer attached to her goddamn body! Yes I'm fucking sure she's fucking dead!" Gerard shouted into the phone before slamming it closed and shoving it back into his pocket. He ran back into the living room and found Jenna in the same condition as before.

"J-Jenna baby...we have to go. We have to go outside...and wait for the police."

"The police?!" Jenna sobbed. "Why Gerard?! Why?! What happened?! What's going on!? WHERE'S MY MOM!?"

"She's dead J...she's dead..."

"No she isn't! Goddamnit Gerard don't you lie to me! Don't fucking lie to me! Where is my mother goddamnit?!" Before Gerard could stop her, Jenna jumped up and pushed past him. She ran up the stairs and into the hallway—the hallway in which the bedrooms were located. He stood at the bottom of the steps, shaking violently as he listened to the slamming of door after door and then finally, a pain and terror-filled scream.

Jenna stood in the doorway of her own bedroom for a moment before passing out from what she saw. On her bed was her mother's body.

**Her mother's body…parts.**

**Her head, arms, and legs had been savagely chopped off and placed in a circle around her torso.**

**There was a large knife protruding from her chest.**

**No.**

**From her heart. **

**Around the knife's smooth black handle was a simple, silver-banded ring.**

**On the wall above the headboard, 'MINE FOREVER, MINE TO HOLD' was written over and over in black permanent marker.**

_"James! What are you doing here?"_

_"It's our three month anniversary! Did you think I'd forget?"_

_"Well...no...it's just that...anniversaries are annual things."_

_"Bleh. Don't worry about any of that. I got you something."_

_"No fair! I didn't know we were doing the whole mushy monthly anniversary thing! We didn't do it the other two months!"_

_"Well, Jenna...I didn't have a job or money the other two months, but, now I do."_

_"Oh really? A job doing what?"_

_"Selling drugs."_

_Jenna sighs._

_"Don't even joke about that James"_

_"Jenna! Chill out! I'm kidding! I'm kind of a uh…delivery boy. But that's beside the point. The point is...I got you something."_

_James pulls out a small velvet box. He hands it to Jenna who slowly opens it and finds a simple, silver-banded ring. She pulls it out and reads the engraving out loud._

_"Mine forever…mine to hold."_

_"I love you Jenna."_

_A tear slides down Jenna's cheek as she slides the ring onto her finger._

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**

* * *

**

_At the top of my lungs,_

_In my arms,_

_She died..._

_She died._

"Ok Ms., uh, Madison is it? I need you to tell me exactly what happened when you arrived home this evening." Jenna and Gerard were seated in a cold, dark interrogation room at the local police station. Gerard sat with his arms wrapped protectively around Jenna's waist. She trembled violently as the memories from just a few hours ago ran through her mind over and over.

"Go on J. I'm right here, everything will be ok." Gerard whispered softly before gently pressing his lips to Jenna's cheek..

"I...I don't know...I...my mom...mom...WHERES MY MOM?!" Jenna broke down into violent sobs, burying her tear-stained face into Gerard's chest and shaking uncontrollably.

"Look, Officer Bryar, Jenna has been through a hell of a lot tonight. Can I please just take her home and let her rest?" Gerard asked between whispers of reassuring words into Jenna's ear.

"Fine, Mr. Way, uh...if she's not...well by tomorrow, it will be fine if she stays at home, but I will need you to come in. Is ten A.M.. good for you?"

"Yea, that's fine." Gerard said, nearly shouting over Jenna's sobs.

"Oh and before you go, there is still one last thing I must go over…you see, Jenna is only 17, meaning legally, she is not of the proper age to continue living on her own. Do you know of any relatives nearby she could stay with for the time being?"

"No. My mother is Jenna's legal guardian."

"Ah, I see…"

"Are we finished officer?"

"Yes uh, it…it would seem that we are in fact finished for now."'

When Jenna and Gerard arrived at the Way home no more than twenty minutes later, Jenna seemed to have come to terms with reality.

"Gerard..." She whispered as he pulled into the driveway. Her brow was furrowed into a look of deep concentration

"Yes?"

"My mom is dead isn't she?"

"Yes J...your mom...your mom is...dead."

"And James killed her didn't he?"

"It appears so...yes Jenna. James killed her."

"So I live with you now?"

"Hopefully...if the cops don't do something retarded."

"Wow, what a fucked up day..."

"Heh, yea, so...are you okay now?"

"No. Nowhere near it, but at least now I'm not so...distant...? I don't know. This is all too much! I mean, just a few hours ago, I broke up with James, and I finally got the man I love right? Then I come home, and my mom is dead and now, I have to start planning my own mother's funeral. How did she even get involved in all of this? She never did anything! She never treated James with anything but kindness! Why...what..." she sighed softly, gently shaking her head, "Just forget it. I've cried enough tonight and I'm already about to get myself started again. How are you doing?"

"Not well, but I'll be fine. Right now I'm just worried about you."

"You shouldn't be. I'll be fine too. I'm sure that after my mother's funeral and after I move in with you, I'll be ok ya know? I'll just feel some sense of peace and safety, I mean, of course I'm going to miss my mom, I love her,s she's the only family I had left. There's just always been this lurking feeling within me, this nagging little voice telling me that she would be gone soon and I would have no family left. I guess it was right. God! Why did she have to die this way? Why couldn't she go peacefully? Why couldn't I say goodbye! I never said goodbye that day, the day she left for LA. she left before I could say goodbye. Then I left James...and I let everyone know where our key was...I didn't leave James when I found out about the drugs even though I knew I should have...I killed my mother"

"Jenna!" Gerard yelled, interrupting Jenna's rant, "Don't you dare blame yourself for any of this, that is complete and utter bullshit! James is a psychotic bastard! You did nothing wrong! Your mother didn't deserve any of this and neither do you! That bastard is going to be locked away for the rest of his life and if he isn't, I'll kill him with my bare mother fucking hands for all that he's done to you! I love you damn it."

That night, there was a powerful, thick tension lingering in the Way home. Jenna and Gerard sat on the couch, staring at the television, completely unaware of what they were watching. Gerard's mother would step into the living room from time to time, checking up on the two, offering snacks, asking if they were thirsty. Quiet mummers of "no thank you" were the only answers she received. They had been sitting in this deafening silence for at least two hours before Gerard finally spoke.

"We have another meeting with Officer Bryar tomorrow at ten A.M. Do you think you can handle it?"

"Uh, yea, I should be fine after a good rest. What time is it?"

"It's about 11:45. Do you wanna go to bed now?"

"Yea, that sounds great. Gerard?"

"Jenna?"

"How Long have you loved me?"

"Since the moment I laid eyes on you 9 years ago."

"Wow."

"Yea. How long have you loved me?"

"Haha, it's funny actually. I've loved you since that one day when we were 9...we were playing in the park and Frankie started making fun of me. He was calling me ugly, and saying girls were gross and he pushed me down a few times, then you came running up from playing catch with Mikey, he was so cute the way he kept dropping the ball and going 'I go get it! I go get it!' Then you kicked Frankie in the balls, pushed him over, came up to me and said 'He's just being an idiot. He doesn't mean any of that, he just doesn't know how to act around girls. He doesn't understand that girls don't play as roughly as boys do' then out of nowhere, you put your hand on my chin and lifted my face up so that my eyes met yours and whispered 'You're beautiful. Don't ever let anyone tell you anything different.' Then you winked, helped Frank up, and ran back to teach Mikey how to toss underhand. While I was watching you tossing the ball back and forth with Mikey, I couldn't help thinking 'That boy is an angel, my angel. He's going to save me one day, he's going to love me one day. And I'm going to love him right back. In fact, I think I already do.' Ha, we were pretty insightful for a group of 9 year olds. Geez, is it weird that I remembered all of that?"

"Yes, but it's ok, I remember all of that too, Haha, you were about to start bawling, that's why I decided to stop him. Yea, we were pretty insightful. I think it came from how dorky and anti-social we were. Ready for bed my dear?"

"Way more than ready. Where do I sleep?"

"Um, well, you can take the basement, and I'll take the couch"

"Didn't we go through this a few days ago? I'm not going down there by myself."

"You did earlier!"

"That's because there were three wide awake young men upstairs that could defend me against the basement monsters! I'm not going down there by myself. Will you come with me?"

"What?!"

"Don't get your hopes up deary. We're going to sleep. That's it."

"Psh, good way to kill the moment."

"There was no moment to begin with. Now come on, were going to sleep. We have another...fucked up day tomorrow"

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**

* * *

**

_You say you know me_

_But you have no clue_

_What my dreams would show you._

_And darkness is fading in…_

_And darkness is real._

"No! God no! Please don't take him too! I'll do anything! Anything! Not him too!" Jenna was screaming at the top of her lungs and thrashing around so violently that she knocked Gerard right out of his own bed.

"Ow!" Gerard shouted as he hit the ground. He then came to his senses and quickly jumped up to help Jenna. "J? Jenna! Jenna wake up! Its ok, I'm here, it's just a dream baby, wake up!" Jenna began to calm down as signs of consciousness rippled across her face.

"Jenna?" Gerard whispered.

"Uh...huh...?" Jenna answered slowly.

"Are you ok?"

"Huh? Oh yea...yea, it was just a nightmare..."

Jenna began to sit up, Gerard watching her closely. She was completely drenched in sweat, and still trembling gently.

"That seemed like a hell of a lot more than just a nightmare, kid..." Gerard said as he pulled her over to him, holding her close. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No! Um...no, no, it was just a nightmare, that's all."

"All right...are you ready to go back to bed?"

"No...but, you can go back to sleep if you want. I'll just lay here with you."

"Jenna, it's 4:00 in the morning, and we have an appointment at the police station at ten. You're going to need some sleep."

"I'll be fine G. Just go back to sleep, I'll lay here with you."

"You don't have to. You can go upstairs and watch tv or something."

"I really don't want to be that far away from you right now."

Gerard sighed softly. "Come here Jenna."

Gerard slid underneath his messy sheets, pulling Jenna under with him, and protectively wrapping his arms around her waist.

"God, I can't wait to go to sleep like this every night. Peacefully. Just you and me...I love you so much Jenna."

___________________________________________

"Ok, now. We didn't really make much progress yesterday, and I'm hoping that today will prove to be a bit more promising in that effect. Ms. Madison, how are you feeling today?" Officer Bryar asked.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry about yesterday, I was just still...shocked, I suppose." Jenna answered slowly.

"That's fine ma'am. I completely understand. Now, if it's not to difficult, I'm going to need you to tell me exactly what happened when you arrived at your home yesterday."

Jenna took hold of Gerard's hand, squeezing tightly as she began recounting the tale of what happened no more than twenty-four hours before.

"Wow..." Officer Bryar said as he read over his notes, "My god you certainly have been through a lot. Now, this James person, do you have anyway of knowing whether or not he will kill again?"

"I...I don't know...I haven't thought about it."

"Ok, well, I don't want either of you to panic, but from past experience I feel as though I can safely say that James Baxter will not rest until he has Jenna. Neither of you are safe, nor or any of your friends or close relatives. Is there anywhere you can go until he is captured?"

Jenna and Gerard looked at each other, silently searching each others eyes for any hint of a plan. "Well, there's no place I can think of off the top of my head, " Gerard began, "But we'll just go home and think about it, and call you later tonight with whatever we come up with."

"That's fine with me, but remember, the faster we figure things out, the better. Here's my card, it has my office extension, my home, and cell number on there, feel free to try any of the three at anytime."

Jenna took the card and murmured a low thank you, before standing and sliding it into her pocket.

"Guys, until we figure out where you're going to hide, we're sending over a few squad cars to keep an eye on you and your families tonight. Is there anyone else you can think of who may be in danger? Any friends who also came into contact with Baxter?"

"Oh god," Jenna gasped "I never even thought about the trouble they're in. Gee, what are we..."

"Yes, officer," Gerard said to Officer Bryar, but directed at Jenna. "We discussed it last night."

"We did?" Jenna asked, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Well., I mean, me, Frank, and Mikey did. Whatever plans Jenna and I come up with for where we're going to hide, they will be going with us."

"Ok, and exactly how many of you would there be? I don't think it's a good idea for you to travel in a group that's too big, it may make it easier for James to track you."

"There will only be four of us, but um, officer, my mother, and Frank's parents, they can't come with us. Is there any way that..."

"I understand perfectly Mr. Way. Your families will be under twenty-four hour surveillance. We will not let this happen again. So, if that's everything, you two are free to go."

Gerard and Jenna shook Officer Bryar's hand, said goodbye, quickly sped to Gerard's house, made sure Mikey was home, and called Frank over. The four of them had a lot of planning to do.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**

* * *

**

_I won't go down by myself,_

_But I'll go down with my friends._

"Ok, so it's settled. Next week, the four of us will go to Frank's grandparent's cabin. That works, right?" Gerard said. After 3 hours of eating, planning, and dancing (Frank's successful attempt to lighten the grim mood), Jenna, Gerard, Mikey, and Frank decided to move into Frank's grandparent's mountain cabin in Colorado until James was arrested.

Jenna nodded slowly before speaking, "How will we get there? Is it safe for the four of us to fly?"

"Well," Gerard began slowly,"I guess we should just call Officer Bryar and find out...?"

Mikey nodded silently and handed Gerard the phone.

"Everything's going to be all right Jenna. They'll get James before he hurts anyone else, and even if they don't...we'll get him." Frank said softly.

"Thanks Frankie." Jenna said, a small smile breaking through her emotionless face. Jenna, Frank, and Mikey then turned their attention to Gerard, who had just finished dialing the last digit of Officer Bryar's number and was now silently holding the phone to his ear, his face tight with anxiety as he waited for the officer to answer.

"Officer Bryar?" Gerard answered. As soon as the conversation began, a heavy silence fell across the room as the others listened to Gerard's end of the conversation, trying their best to imagine what Officer Bryar could have been saying on the other end.

"Hi...um...it's Gerard...yea...Uh-huh...Well...oh! Thank you! Um...well...I was just calling to tell you that we kinda came up with a plan...yea...Jenna, Mikey, Frank...heh...yea, me too. Um well...you see...Frank's grandparents have this big ass cabin up in the mountains and we...Oh, it's in Colorado...yea...it's pretty far...but that's good right? Uh-huh...GREAT! Um...how would it be safest to get there? Oh...are you sure it's safe for the four of us to fly? Oh really? The police can do that? Awesome! all right...When? Um...when do you think we should? That soon?!?! Really? Um...well...will the protection for our families and everything be ready by then? Really? You did? When? While we were sleeping!? That's...odd...hahaha. All right...Well...I guess I'll tell everyone to start packing then...all right...thank you officer. Ok....bye."

"What did he say?!" Mikey, Frank, and Jenna exclaimed as soon as Gerard hung up the phone.

"He said that our plan sounds pretty damn good and that we should be ready to leave by Friday, so we have three days to get packed and say our goodbyes."

"Only three days?" Frank asked, "What about all that extra protection and stuff for our families? What did he say when you asked him about that?"

"He said they installed surveillance equipment while we were sleeping and that they already have cars sitting around our houses 24/7. They work fast."

"How are we getting there?" Mikey asked.

"Well, Officer Bryar is getting us a private jet that will be flown by a specially trained officer and when we get to Colorado, the car that will take us to the cabin will be driven by an officer..."

"Whoa," Frank said, "We must be in some deep shit..."

Having heard enough, Jenna quickly stood and ran from the room and out the front door. She ran blindly down the driveway, faintly hearing shouts of "Jenna! Come back! It's not safe!" and Jenna! "Where are you going?" She ran blindly for ten minutes, only partially aware of the black car that had been slowly following her--an officer insuring her safe departure and return.

When Jenna finally stopped running she looked up at the tall, thick iron gate that led into her favorite place to think, The Our Lady Church of Christ burial grounds. She quickly moved to what she knew would become her new favorite spot, her mother's grave. No funeral was held. There had been too much going on for anyone to get a chance to plan one. There was simply a short burial ceremony and that was all. Jenna slowly moved around the grave, her hand lightly gliding over the cool marble of the angel statue that stood above, guarding her mother. As she moved around the grave, the full reality of everything that was going on hit her-- and she broke.

"Goddamnit! Why are you doing this to me? Why!? I was never anything but good to you, you sorry fuck! Just leave everyone else alone and take me! Take me you fucking bastard!" she screamed. She then fell to the ground, her body trembling with powerful sobs. Meanwhile, the officer sat, watching Jenna, feeling as if he should turn away, as if he was sitting in on a very private and very personal moment. He wanted to go to her, to see if she was ok, make sure she wasn't contemplating anything drastic, but at the same time he felt as though that went beyond his duties. So he sat and watched her, vowing not to intervene unless he was absolutely positive something was going to happen.

_____________________________________

As soon as he saw Jenna turn the corner, Gerard knew exactly where she was going. She had been there quite a few times since her mother's burial.

"I know where she is," Gerard said quickly, "I'm gonna go get her, I'll be back soon." Mikey and Frank nodded in understanding and decided to start packing while Gerard and Jenna were away. About ten minutes later, Gerard was jumping out of his car and pushing through the cemetery gates. He quickly found his way to Ms. Madison's grave. He looked around for a few seconds before noticing a figure that appeared to be shivering, hunched over next to the grave.

"Jenna...?" he whispered, knowing it was her. The figure shivered a little more, and Gerard quickly realized that she was crying-- hard. He quickly moved over to her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close, silently promising to protect her, no matter what.

"Gerard...?" Jenna whimpered quietly.

"Hmmmm...?" Gerard answered, his full attention on Jenna.

"Why is this happening to us? Us of all people? I don't want to leave. I don't want to leave Lisa and Donna .I don't want to leave them here."

"I don't know J. I don't want to leave either, but there's nothing we can do. I'm so sorry."

Jenna sat up, wiping as many tears away as she could, though they continued to flow. "Sometimes I feel like just giving up and letting James take me. Just ending it all to save you guys."

Gerard quickly stood, forcefully pulling Jenna up with him. "Look at me." he said quietly, yet with a powerful authority in his voice that made her feel as though she had to look at him. "Don't you ever, **ever** talk about giving up again. We're in this together. What James did was an attack on us all. God Jenna, I know this is hard, but you have to promise me that you'll never give up. I love you and we're going to make it through this. We have to make it through this. Understood?" Jenna slowly looked up, her gaze meeting Gerard's eyes. She opened her mouth to respond but stopped when she noticed something that appeared to be lurking behind Gerard's shoulder.

"J?" Gerard asked, "What is it?"

"...Karma...?" Jenna whispered

"Karm..." Gerard began before he was abruptly interrupted by a sharp pain in the back of his head and the sound of a stone ricocheting off of the statue behind him. "Ow! What the fuck?" Jenna quickly slid away as Gerard jumped up and turned, looking behind him. "Karma?"

"You sorry fuck!" Karma screamed as she threw another, much larger stone, barely missing Gerard's head.

Jenna quickly jumped up and moved to Gerard's side, giving Karma a glare so powerful that if looks could kill...well... As angry as she was, she couldn't helped being shocked by Karma's appearance. Her once long, beautiful black hair with its hot pink highlights, was now unevenly cut so that most of it only fell just beneath her ears. Her eyes were no longer a deep, sparkling green. They were now a cold, hard gray like the stones she continually threw towards Gerard's head.

"What are you doing here Karma?" Gerard asked as calmly as he could.

"Helping out some friends." Karma said slowly as she dropped the large stone she was preparing to throw at Gerard. She then reached behind her and pulled a small pistol from her back pocket.

_...The flash of the sun's reflection on the small gun..._

_...The fear that flowed through her as the gun was waved between the two of them..._

_...The sound of footsteps quickly moving toward them..._

_...The crash..._

_The bang..._

_AH!_

_...The scream..._

_...She hit the ground..._

_GO!_

_...He shouted..._

_...They ran..._

_...They ran..._

_...They ran..._

_...The sirens..._

_...They ran..._


End file.
